(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an organic zinc catalyst having more uniform and finer particle size and showing a more improved activity in a polymerization process for manufacturing a polyalkylene carbonate resin, and a manufacturing method of the polyalkylene carbonate resin using the organic zinc catalyst obtained by the manufacturing method of the organic zinc catalyst.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since the industrial revolution, modern society has been built by consuming a large amount of fossil fuels, but on the other hand, carbon dioxide concentration in the atmosphere has increased, and further, this increase has been more accelerated by environmental destruction such as disforestation, etc. Global warming is caused by an increase of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide, freon, and methane in the atmosphere, such that it is significantly important to reduce the atmospheric concentration of carbon dioxide highly contributing to global warming, and several studies into emission regulation, immobilization, etc., have been conducted on a global scale.
Among the studies, a copolymerization of carbon dioxide and epoxide developed by Inoue, et al., is expected as a reaction for solving the problems of global warming, and has been actively researched in view of immobilization of chemical carbon dioxide and in view of the use of carbon dioxide as a carbon resource. Particularly, a polyalkylene carbonate resin obtained by the polymerization of carbon dioxide and epoxide has recently received significant attention as a kind of biodegradable resins.
Various catalysts for manufacturing the polyalkylene carbonate resin have been researched and suggested for a long time, and as representative examples thereof, zinc dicarboxylate-based catalysts such as a zinc glutarate catalyst, etc., in which zinc and dicarboxylic acid are combined to each other have been known.
Meanwhile, the zinc dicarboxylate-based catalyst, as a representative example, a zinc glutarate catalyst is formed by reacting a zinc precursor with a dicarboxylic acid such as a glutaric acid, etc., and has a shape of fine crystalline particle. The zinc dicarboxylate-based catalyst having the crystalline particle shape has a difficulty in being controlled to have a uniform and fine particle size in a manufacturing process thereof. For reference, when it is possible to control the catalyst particle size to be finer, surface area is more increased and active sites of a catalyst surface are more increased in the same amount of catalyst, which is preferred. However, it is difficult to control the catalyst particle size to be fine and uniform.
Due to the above-described reasons, the existing known zinc dicarboxylate-based catalysts have a relatively large particle size and a non-uniform particle shape in many cases, and accordingly, when a polymerization process for manufacturing the polyalkylene carbonate resin is performed by using the zinc dicarboxylate-based catalyst, a sufficient contact area between reaction materials and the catalyst is not secured, such that there is a drawback in that a polymerization activity is not sufficiently implemented. Further, there are many cases in which an activity of the existing zinc dicarboxylate-based catalyst itself is not sufficient, either.
Further, the zinc dicarboxylate-based catalyst has difficulty in dispersing and controlling the catalyst particles in a reaction solution due to non-uniformity of the particle size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.